The Savior Of Earth
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Dib's no prepared for the Armamda. He goes to Gaz to tell her the news. She tell's him she can handle it? Not everyone thought he was insane! There will be romance at some piont.


_Chapter 1:_

**Gaz is the Boss**

"GAZ!" Dib screamed as he stood in his sister's doorway. The girl's security would try and hurt him if he dared to enter her room. Gaz looked away from her game with a sigh. Dib continued with his yelling. "He's done it Gaz! HE'S DONE IT!" Gaz looked berodly at her brother, he was talking (yelling) about Zim again. She would've have told him to leave or else, but what happened next froze her nerves. Dib began to cry. She got off her bed, turning off her game, and walked over to Dib. She sighed once more and put her arm around her brother's shoulders to try and comfort him (just because she was cold most of the time doesn't mean she doesn't worry at all).

"What did he do?" She asked. Zim did something to make her big brother, HE will pay. Dib took a shaky breath and tried to speak calmly.  
"They're coming Gaz. I thought I would stop him before they had the chance. I'm not prepared for the whole Armada, Gaz." He took another breath, "I was only prepared for Zim. I thought I could stop him before it got to this, but I was too late. They're on their way. Earth is DOOMED." Dib stopped talking and looked up at his young but powerful sister. "We're doomed, Gaz. I don't want to lose you. Your, like, my only friend. You were there for me. You're MY sister!" He hugged her chest and continued to cry deeply and loudly. Gaz looked down at her brother before hugging her brother back. She let him cry for a few minutes before speaking to him.

"Dib, when will they be here?" She asked him, not letting the anger in her voice slip out. He grew quiet and looked up at her again.

"A-About three days." She took this in with her eyes closed. Three days. Yeah, okay. She can work with that. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into her brothers.

"Then we must work quickly." She brushed her brother and walked toward her closet.

"What are you doing Gaz?" he asked, totally confused. She opened her closet, pushed a button on her right. Her closet then opened up to show a very large lab. Gaz turned and looked at her brother. He was in complete shock, she could tell from his dropped jaw. She smiled at this. Though, she then frowned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Dib it's about time I told you." He closed his mouth and looked directly at her. "Not everyone thinks you're crazy, we just act like you are." She proceeded to tell him of her secret group, the Gaz Membrane Alien Guard Group, or the Alien Guards for short. They were a group full of humans who had believed Dib's alien ranting but had come to Gaz to ask if he spoke the truth. Once they heard from Gaz of the real alien threat, they wanted to help. They were gonna go help Dib. Gaz knew that would cause too much commotion, and that people would either panic or send the "ranters" (what she called them cuz of Dib's ranting) to the crazy house. So she started the group to train the humans and teach them of the Irkens. Gaz told Dib, that she always went into his room and copied his notes on Zim and told him how she scanned the alien tech he had stole from Zim. She then told him about the members. They were mostly the kids from school, with a few adult thrown in. Gaz explained how she videotaped Dib's fights with Zim to show her Guard's how to fight with an Irken. She explained how it started when Dib first started in elementary school and how it lasted, undetected by Zim and Dib, till high school. When she finished Dib stood still before speaking.

"And you didn't tell me?" He asked softly. Gaz could she the hurt in his eyes. She smiled sadly at her brother.

"Dib. We both know that your impulsive. You would have tried to take my postion as leader and take the Irkens head on. And besides you were doing a great job getting members, why stop you?" He thought about it, and he sigh. His sister was right, he probably would've done that. He looked up at her and smiled.

"What now?" he asked. She smiled evilly (or happily. I can't tell) and turned around jestering for Dib to follow.

"We call the others" They walked into Gaz's closet/lab.

Dib stood beside his sister, they were standing in front of a giant computer screen. Gaz was holding a small devised and typing on it. When she looked up from it she looked at the screen as well. The screen the turned on and it was in fours. On the upper right was Zita, and the lower right Gretchen. Then on the upper left was Iggins, and lower left, most surprisingly, there stood Gir. Gaz was the first to speak. "Their coming. This is a code red alert." All sides gasped, except Gir, who already knew this. -If you haven't guessed it, Gir likes Earth and doesn't want it to blow up (so he is a spy on the inside, I guess you could say).

Gaz spoke again before they could ask questions. "Also I got a code blue." She waved her hand at Dib. Each person looked at Dib, they just realized he was there. They all said their hellos. Gaz grew tired with their small talk and gave orders. "I want all of you to get your units ready. Meet under the Membrane house in ten." Each screen took their orders and signed off, never question Gaz. When they were gone Gaz turned to Dib. "Before you ask, they are my generals. Also now that you are here, your second in command, but remember ask and tell me before you give orders. And another thing, second in command means if I'm gone your incharge. Do you understand?" Dib gulped then nodded his head. "Good." They began walking to their basement.

"Um.. Gaz?" She looked at him. "What under our house? I thought only dads old lab was down there."

"Yes, it was before I took control of it." Dib looked confused. Gaz sighed, he brother is so dense. "Since dad left it for his new lab in the city. I thought, since nobody was gonna be using it, why not take it? I mean it's huge! It can hold an army. Which is what it will doing soon." Dib nodded his head okay. They were in their dad's lab. Gaz remembered something, and smiled at him. "Oh! I've got something you're gonna love." Dib perked at this. Gaz had something for him?

They walked over to a side of the lab that their dad use to put his lab coats in, it was the most high tech closet you'd ever see (well maybe besides Gaz's). Gaz pushed a button and the closet opened. What was inside made Dib gasp in joy. What lay inside was armor. Not just any armor; armor made by GAZ. It was his size, he could tell. Oh! and It was blue and black (or maybe a darker blue). Next to it was on for a female, it was purple and black. Gaz's of course. "Do you like it?" Gaz asked him, even though she knew he did.

"YES!" He then hugged her hard. She winced, it was a hug to happy. He put her down. "This is the best (and only) gift you've ever gotten me!" He jumped up and down, like a kid in a candy store. "Can I put it on! Can I put it on!" asked. Gaz shook her head and smiled.

"Geez calm down." He tried. She looked at him and smiled, "Put it on. And hurry, we've got 6 minutes till the other arrive." So they spent their last minutes of peace putting on their suits. When Gaz finished showing Dib were all his apps and weapons were, that's when everyone had showed up. Dib noticed their suits were mostly gray, with a few details the owners must have add for their own unique styles.

Gaz, Dib, and the generals stood on a stage of sorts. Each general was there but Gir, who had to stay with Zim. Gaz stood near the end of the stage with a mic. Dib stood a few inches behind her. It was noisy with everyone gathered (everyone was nervous) but when Gaz spoke, all grew silent. Dib couldn't help but admire his little sister for her smarts and braveness.

"Quiet down. I've you must have heard, Earth will be under attack soon." Gasp from the people who hadn't heard. "It's true. The Irken's should be here in about three days. And since this one is almost over, that means only two days." Everyone started shuffling, getting in lines. "I want Zita's unit, Purple, to gather all the important head scientist here, with force if they don't believe you. Just don't injure them. Iggin's group, Green, I want to to gather all the weapons we will need, you know who will give them over. Gretchen's group, Red, I want you to talk to all the world leaders. The ones I spoke about, you remember? Good. Gir's group, Blue, I want you to be prepared to train some more people. Its what you were train for, because we're bound to have more people wanting to join. Group Black (Gaz's group) I want to to put up our propaganda all around the world, the internet even. Just get our organization's name out there." Gaz paused, all the generals gathered in front of their units. "Go now. Quickly." The generals yell for their units to head out and to follow Gaz's orders. Some of the Black group went to the computer's, while other headed outside to put up posters and billboards. The Red group headed for the phones. Everyone else went on their missions as well.

**So... yeah. This is a pretty awesome story. Or it was in my head. Anyway, I just thought "Oh cool" and put into words the best I could. Gaz had this all planned out, that why it went by so fast.**


End file.
